


Housemates

by YinYanChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rating May Change, Reverse Harem, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: You are getting set up to go to the University of your dreams but sadly the dorm life isn't what you'd like for studying... so you go looking for an affordable place to stay. Finding an ad in the paper for everything you could want in a place only set back is they are looking for male applicants only... oh and the other tenants are monsters not that you mind. Maybe if you could go in person you can plead your case and oh my goodness they're all skeletons.





	1. Room Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 
  * Inspired by [The House Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396782) by [BattleMaiden13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/pseuds/BattleMaiden13). 



> I want to do a shout out for Raccoonsinqueen, Tyrant_tortise, and Battlemaiden13 for the inspiration to write this fic. If you haven't read any of their fics I strongly insist that you do!

Looking for a room to rent near the University you were about to attend. You find an ad that promises something too good to be true. A family manor had an open room available but there was a catch. The current occupants and owners were monsters and they were looking for a male applicant as they were all male. You were hoping that if you could apply in person and plead your case for college and a noise free dorm lifestyle to help with your studying would win them over.  
You didn't have a problem with the fact that they were monsters where some people would turn their nose up. You were in fact curious as monsters had made their way from the underground over year now.

As you approached a very lavish and big house you couldn’t help but feel nervous. Would they hear you out or turn you away but all you knew is that you had to try because the dorm was your last resort, sororities had membership fees and all the apartments nearby were way out of your price range. This house was within walking distance to the campus and was really ideal. 

This was it. You had reached the door and paused with your finger hovering over the doorbell. It seemed like ages as you stood there hesitating.

“here let me get that for ya kid” said a low laid back voice from behind.

A skeletal hand passed yours and promptly rang the doorbell.  
You about jumped and looked to see a short yet chubby skeleton with a big lazy grin on his face. Wearing a blue hoodie and black gym shorts as he casually swayed back and forth on his feet.

“Um thanks” You reply sheepishly

“no problemo” He shrugged

“So do you know the monsters that live here?” You asked trying to start a friendly conversation

“Yep you could say that.” The skeleton’s smile stretched more.

‘Is he here to apply for the room too?’ You ask yourself suddenly worried that this trip had been in vain.

“Are you here to apply for the room?” You ask earning a cocked brow bone in interest

“nope” He replied

Well that was odd… maybe he’s a good friend coming for a visit. Stop being paranoid.

“Do you know if they’d let a girl apply for the room?” You look worriedly over earning an almost smug shrug

“Hmm dunno about that I guess you’ll just have to ask them.” He sighed stilled grinning

“Right sorry I’m just a little nervous what with school coming up and making preparations have me a little jumbled. I’m y/n by the way.” You smiled and offered your hand in greeting.

He looked at your hand for moment then promptly took it and shook it.

“Names sans, sans the skeleton.” He grinned wide

There was an awkward silence between you for a moment.

“So school?” sans asked casually trying to dissipate the uneasy atmosphere

“Yep… The local University. Which is why…..”

The door was suddenly flung open and a rather tall skeleton wearing what looked to be a white armor suit with red gloves and scarf was on the other side.

“GREETINGS HUMAN AND…. SANS? BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAITING OUTSIDE?” The big skeleton asking sans completely forgetting you.

“Someone had to keep the human company Paps didn't want to be rude.” Sans shrugged

“BUT… YOU COULD HAVE JUST LET HER IN YOURSELF!” The bigger one shouted confused

“You guys would've opened the door eventually no need to.” Sans smiled

“SANS STOP BEING SUCH A LAZY BONES!!!” Paps started slamming his foot down in frustration.

“Come Y/N I’ll show you in like a proper gentleman.” Sans gestured towards the door

“OH NO YOU DON’T I WILL INVITE THE HUMAN IN MYSELF!!! COME HUMAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU IN!” Papyrus argued

“Oh no and here I was hoping to give y/n a tour” sans muttered within ear shot

“NO! I WILL GIVE HER A TOUR! WAIT WHY ARE WE GIVING THE HUMAN A TOUR?” Papyrus looked puzzled

Meanwhile you were just plain confused at everything that was going on. ‘Did he really just ring the doorbell to his own house so he didn't have to bother opening the door himself?’

“says she’s an applicant for the room we put in the paper.” Sans shrugged

“REALLY!? YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE ROOM!?” Papyrus beamed at you

“Well um yes I would very much like too but… You see the request was for a male applicant and well I wanted to make sure it would even be okay to apply.” You shuffle your feet nervously

“I DON’T GET IT? SANS… AM I MISSING SOMETHING? IS THERE A REASON WHY WE SPECIFIED MALE ONLY APPLICANTS?” Papyrus suddenly rounded on his brother.

“Well… It’s more of a comfort issue not exactly with us but it might be a little awkward for a young lady surrounded by such handsome monsters as us… could be distracting…” Sans replied lazily

“AH YES!!! I AM INDEED QUITE HANDSOME AND I WOULD HATE TO DISTRACT YOU FROM WHATEVER YOU NEED TO BE DOING!!!” Papyrus wheeled towards you looking nervously sympathetic

It was all you could do to not laugh.

“Indeed as handsome as you are Papyrus I do believe I can resist distraction as I’m hoping to make the dean’s list for school.” You smile at the now ….blushing?... skeleton.

“Oh and also we were afraid of Red and Russ’ behavior towards those of the opposite gender… Then there’s Edge and Berry… don’t want to leave out their sadistic ways.” Sans says with each point he makes making Papyrus sweat and sink a little lower.

“HUMAN I AM AFRAID SANS IS RIGHT… IT WOULD BE A BIT OF RISK HAVING YOU HERE WITH …THEM… HERE BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT SANS AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ARE GENTLEMEN OF THE HIGHEST CALIBER! OH! ORANGE AND BLUE ARE QUITE THE GENTLEMEN TOO! ALSO I’M SURE LOOKING PAST SOME OF THE OTHER’S PERSONALITIES THEY HAVE POTENTIAL TO BE PERFECT GENTLEMEN!!!” Papyrus seems to want you to apply despite the risks sans had pointed out.

“You were saying you were attending the nearby university right?” Sans asked

“Yep it’s a really good school but it’s also known for it’s wild parties. I just want to be in a place where I can study in peace. When I saw the want ad in the paper it was too good to be true really. Reasonable and quite frankly affordable rent and it’s also within walking distance to the campus grounds.” You reply timidly

“What’s your major?” sans inquiries

“Oh um… I’m still working on a definite major but until then I’m working for my associate in science. I am rather interested in molecular biology but I’m going to minor in business administration so I can have something to fall back on.” You contemplate

“WOWIE! THAT’S A LOT TO PURSUE! I CAN SEE WHY YOU WOULD WANT NOTHING TO STAND IN YOUR WAY TO A GREAT EDUCATION!” Papyrus seems excited for your chosen path for knowledge

Sans seems astounded briefly and seems to be contemplating something as you follow them a bit into the foyer. 

“Well I tell ya what kiddo, I’ll let Paps here show you around and let you see what you think of the place meanwhile I’ll get with the others to see what they think and bring it to a vote.” sans winked at you

You felt your heart swell with happiness and you beamed a radiant smile at the skeleton brothers.

“That would be awesome thank you!” Letting the happy enthusiasm envelope you

Papyrus smiles triumphantly and grabs you by your wrist and starts to lead from the lobby to the closest room near the stairwell.

“COME HUMAN! I SHALL SHOW YOU AROUND!” Paps yelled excitedly

“Oh and paps if you see any of the others on your journey tell them we have a meeting the office ASAP and that I mean it .” sans called after him his eyes turning into dark sockets when he emphasized mean

“RIGHT BROTHER!” Papyrus happily replied as you looked worried at the skeleton who was smiling waving you both off.

This place was just enormous apparently they had a couple of game rooms one downstairs and one upstairs along with the bedrooms as Papyrus was explaining. Papyrus showed you the game room downstairs that had huge TVs and just about every version of console to ever exist set up and the other one had billiards and ping pong table along with an assortment of board games and a makeshift poker table that could also be used for other games. You make a quick mental note to avoid the game rooms unless you have actual time to unwind.

“THE GAME ROOMS ARE FOR EVERYONE’S ENTERTAINMENT! THOUGH THERE ARE SOME CARD GAMES THAT HAVE MADE THEIR WAY TO OUR COLLECTION THAT I'VE BEEN TOLD WERE NOT TO PLAY.” Papyrus said giving it a little thought towards the end.

“Like what?” You ask curiously 

“SOMETHING LIKE CARDS AGAINST HUMANS? I CAN’T EXACTLY REMEMBER BUT SANS SAYS I WOULDN'T REALLY UNDERSTAND THE JOKES IN THE GAME AND WELL I’M NOT SO KEEN ON JOKES ANYWAY SO I HAVE NEVER PLAYED IT.” Papyrus shrugs as you blush following him out of the room

‘Oh sweet cinnamon bun that game would corrupt you.’ Shaking your head at the thought as Papyrus leads you up the stairs 

“ANYWAYS THIS IS THE ROOM WE HAVE AVAILABLE!” Papyrus motioned towards the first bedroom door you come across.

‘Awesome it’s close to the stairs and I won’t be waking anyone up when I decided to get a late night study snack!’ You thought to yourself as you were inwardly crossing your fingers.

You and Papyrus heard another door open.

“OH! EDGE! COME MEET THE NEW APPLICANT FOR THE ROOM!” Papyrus said waving over at a very sharp tall looking skeleton two doors down. He was sort of dressed like Papyrus but with red and black coloration… and sharper shoulder pads with a torn red scarf around his neck. He had jagged teeth etched in a scowl with crack like scar over his eye socket making him intimidating as he was also a little taller than Papyrus.

You hesitate a little at seeing him but wave in greeting anyways

“I HAVE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN TO GREET THAT…..” Edge pauses taking a good look at you.

“FEMALE!?” He seemed to be in shock and as were you with his attitude.

“um Papyrus didn't sans say something about meeting the others to..” you say breaking up the awkwardness

“YES! SANS WANTS EVERYONE IN THE OFFICE ASAP! IF YOU SEE ANY OF THE OTHERS ALONG THE WAY PLEASE PASS THE MESSAGE ALONG!” Papyrus recants proudly

“I CAN’T BE BOTHERED WITH SOME MEETING UNLESS IT’S ABOUT HIM PICKING UP HIS DAMN SOCKS FINALLY. GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY….ERR BONES…” Edge seemed to falter a bit as you had seen Papyrus go a little stiff but you couldn't see his face.

“Um I do believe sans said that he means it and quite frankly after the face he made I wouldn't want to miss it…” You told the edgy skeleton whose face fell as soon as you mentioned that sans meant it.

“WELL I MUSTN'T BE LATE” Edge replied promptly taking on a different attitude adjusting his gloves and heading for the staircase.

“Um it was nice meeting you Edge.” You say hoping to broker some peace if you do get the room.

You got a glare as he disappeared down the stairwell.

“Well that went… well.” You say a little disappointed

“YES! IT WENT SPLENDIDLY WELL!” Papyrus turns to you beaming

“It did?” You ask quite confused

“THE LAST TENANT WAS WELL… HUNG OUT TO DRY SO TO SPEAK… LITERALLY.” Papyrus said scratching the side of his head.

“Hung out to dry?” You asked even though you weren't quite sure if you wanted to know.

“WELL APPARENTLY THERE WAS A BIT OF AN ARGUMENT BETWEEN HIM, EDGE AND RED. THEN RED THREW WATER...AT LEAST I HOPE IT WAS WATER... ON HIM. I ASKED  
IF I SHOULD GET A TOWEL BUT RED SAID THAT THERE WAS NO NEED AS HUMANS DO BETTER BEING AIR DRIED. IT WAS QUITE NICE OF THEM TO HOLD THE HUMAN OUT THE WINDOW TO HELP HIM DRY BETTER AS AN ACT OF APOLOGY.” He stated matter of factually

“Let me guess… one of the windows on the second floor?” You wince hoping you were wrong

“RIGHT! IT WAS LIKE YOU WERE THERE! OF COURSE YOU BEING HUMAN YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT IT TAKES TO GET DRY. IF YOU EVER NEED ANY ASSISTANCE IN THE MATTER I WOULD GLADLY HELP IF YOU GET TO STAY.” Papyrus said earnestly

“Actually I’m perfectly fine with a towel and no assistance necessary. He must’ve been a delicate wash only kind of human.” You insert that last bit as Papyrus seemed to be a lovable innocent especially if he knew he could’ve helped prevent the obvious violence. Something told you he would have blamed himself if he found out from you that was entirely wrong of Edge and Red to do to the poor guy.

You heard a snicker.

Both you and Papyrus looked up and leaning on the door Edge had left from was a skeleton who reminded you of a bigger edgier stockier sans…. with really sharp pointy teeth and a solid gold fang. Though sans wore gym shorts, basic tee, and a hoodie jacket this one had more of a leather parka ish type jacket with a furred rim on the hood. A red collar with what appeared to be part of a broken chain, red turtleneck sweater and cargo shorts.

“Delicate is putting it nicely dollface.” His grin widened showing off those very impressively sharp teeth of his

“OH! RED I DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE!” Papyrus announced and the funny thing was you hadn’t seen him either which you found a little odd and scary at the same time.

“Naturally of course seeing as my bro outshines me in every way of course you were distracted by his good looks and great charm to see me here.” Red didn’t seem in the least sarcastic in his statement and seemed very proud in a way. However you were still worried as you would have noticed another skeleton by the door.

“So am I hearing right? Ya the new applicant sweetheart?” Red asks pushing up from the door to saunter towards you.

“Yes! I’m Y/N and it’s a pleasure to meet you Red!” You say extending a hand towards the edgy skeleton who seemed stunned by the gesture.

Looking at your extended hand then back to you he seems to relax and finally take your hand. Only he didn’t shake it but brought it to his toothy grin in a slight kiss.

“Na doll the pleasure is all mine.” He sends a wink to add to your blushing stupor

You’re speechless. Skeleton just kissed your hand and you’re a blushing mess. A skeleton.

“Heh, you alright sweetheart?” Red’s grin is positively predatory now making you blush even deeper.

“WOWIE RED! I’M AMAZED!” Papyrus, thank you merciful cinnamon bun, interjected drawing you out of your daze.

“What? Me sweeping a beautiful lady off her feet?” Red glares at Papyrus briefly but with his attention swiftly back on you in almost intent to be quite literal with picking you up.

“ACTUALLY IT’S JUST THAT SHE HASN’T SMACKED YOU YET! I’M IMPRESSED THAT YOU GOT THIS FAR BECAUSE USUALLY IT DOESN’T...AT LEAST NOT THAT I’VE SEEN…” Papyrus innocently states almost pondering at the end to see if he could think of a time that he’d seen it work.  
Oh Papyrus you are to precious and Red is now turning his namesake.

“IT DOES TO WORK!” Red barks at Papyrus

Papyrus grins and looks like he’s about to say something positive to what Red is saying but he falters.

“SORRY I JUST REMEMBER YOU GETTING SMACKED OR KNEED IN THE PELVIC AREA….. USUALLY THE PELVIC AREA WHEN YOU TRY TO USE THE MORE… COLORFUL VOCABULARY…” Papyrus states making Red sweat and turn even more red… either by embarrassment or anger but probably both.

Despite your better judgement you chuckle slightly earning a shocked look from Red.

“See now look what ya done bonehead!” Red glares back at Papyrus who seemed to be wringing his hands worriedly.

“I’m sorry Red but really in your defense you were quite charming…” You reply earning a startled then pleased expression from him.

“BUT… In the defense of all the others before me… you came on a little strong.” You smile warmly at the slightly less red Red. His smile a little more genuine and as he shrugs.

“You know what? I’ll take that advice doll and maybe earn a little practice with ya should ya get the room.” Red smiled wolfishly and then sauntered to the stairwell leaving you to blush at his boldness.

‘When sans said that Red and a Russ acted a certain way to the opposite gender I honestly didn’t expect him to be charming towards me. I was thinking that maybe they didn’t get along with females.’ You ponder to yourself 

“ARE YOU GOING TO THE MEETING!?” Papyrus called out

“yeah yeah that’s where I’m goin’” Red says sending a wink your way… so much for being subtle.

“Oh hey Paps I think the brats are up here dunno about Russ and Orange though but they can’t be far. If I see’em I’ll let’em know ole’ Sansy is looking for ‘em.” Red waves as he disappears down the stairs as Papyrus shouts his thanks.

“WELL IF I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM A GREAT GUESSER… I DO BELIEVE WE CAN COUNT ON THOSE TWO TO VOTE FOR YOU!” Paps announces gleefully pulling you to the first door.

You weren’t so sure about Edge but Red did seem to favor you

“AS I WAS SAYING HUMAN THIS IS THE ROOM WE HAVE OPEN!” Paps says opening the door

you gasp

It was a very large room that was also surprisingly furnished with a queen bed, large desk, and what looked to be a nook with enough room for a reading chair and some bookshelves. Huge bay windows with seating. As you explored this amazing room you find a walk in closet and a door leading to a half bath complete with toilet and sink only. 

“AH YES! SHOULD YOU NEED TO SHOWER YOU WILL NEED TO USE THE MAIN BATH 3 DOORS DOWN. SADLY ONLY THE MASTER BEDROOM HAS A FULL BATHROOM.” Papyrus states.

“Is that the only main bathroom available?” You ask

“OH NO! WE HAVE FOUR FULL BATHS IN TOTAL! ONE OF COURSE BEING IN THE MASTER BEDROOM, TWO ON THIS LEVEL, AND ONE DOWNSTAIRS!” Papyrus concludes

“So the one three doors down is closer.” You state trying to work it in your head how this was going to work.

“YES! THE OTHER ONE IS IN BETWEEN BERRY AND RUSS’ ROOMS ON THE OTHER END! SANS IS FIRST DOOR ACROSS THE HALL FROM THIS ROOM. BESIDE HIS ROOM IS THE GAME ROOM ON THE CORNER. GO AROUND THE CORNER AND YOU WILL SEE THE HALL WHERE MY ROOM IS CONNECTED TO THE GAME ROOM NYEH HEH HEH. FACING MY ROOM IS RUSS, BATHROOM, THEN BERRY IS FACING THE GAME ROOM AND A BIT OF THIS HALL. ALONG THIS HALL FROM US TO YOU SEE BERRY’S ROOM IT GOES THIS ROOM, RED’S ROOM, EDGE’S ROOM, BATHROOM, BLUE’S ROOM, AND THEN ORANGE’S ROOM WITH ANOTHER STAIR CASE IN BETWEEN BERRY AND ORANGE’S ROOMS.” Papyrus lays out the basic mapping for you.

“I WILL SHOW YOU OF COURSE! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LOOK AROUND AND IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS I SHALL RETURN TO ANSWER THEM! I MUST CHECK TO SEE IF THE OTHERS ARE AWARE OF THE MEETING.” Papyrus announces and leaves you to your own devices.

You look around and really you couldn’t possibly have expected such a grand room even in this deal. You were expecting a little guest room but then again a guest room in a manor would be really nice. 

Scoping out the bay window it has a nice view of the back yard. You chuckle as there are some bushes in the shape of the Great Papyrus a view others have shape but you can’t tell what they are supposed to be off the bat. A nice garden with a gazebo pretty much fenced in with trees and all manner of foliage to seperate the home from the rest on the street with privacy.

Sighing in bliss at the wonderful setting you realize that thankfully the room will also come furnished so you won’t have to move a lot of furniture from home. Everything seemed right so far and even though it seemed a little rough with Edge at first you seemed to make a decent impression with at least Sans, Papyrus and Red.

The more you looked around the more you loved it and found yourself a little worried if the others would be against you staying. 

Lost in thought you didn’t even realize someone had stepped into the room with you.

You came to a decision that you would plead if you had to with a bright grin on your face and decide to look around the nook area and get an idea of what kind of bookshelves could go there and if any you had at home would fit.

“This place is so beautiful” you can’t help but admire the old paneling with hand carved molding.

You hear a grunt and turn towards the door expecting Papyrus but the doorway was empty. Confused you look around to find a different skeleton on the bed. He  
wore an outfit like reds except with a purple turtleneck and black skinny jeans. Very tall and lanky, presumably even taller than Edge from what you could gather from his sprawled position. Funny he also has a gold tooth like Red… and a collar...

Wait a minute...

He had been watching you the whole time!?

You immediately blush

‘How long has he been in here?’ Just because he’s on the bed now didn’t mean he started out there… He couldn’t have.

“Umm Hi! I’m Y/N and I’m an applicant for the room and you are?” You managed to squeak out remembering your manners and went over to extend your hand in greeting.

The skeleton still just stared at you from his reclined position on the bed uninterested by the looks of it.

You lower your hand not really sure what to do now. This was insanely awkward…

“I’m getting ready to start attending the nearby University and this place seems like a dream come true…” You start trying to explain your interest only for him to quirk a brow bone so you faded out.

Man this is nerve wracking… If you can’t get along with the members of the household there is no room. WHY WON’T HE SAY SOMETHING!!!? It feels like he’s reading you like a book gathering info and scrutinizing your very being but looking so bored while doing so.

You’re pretty sure you’re sweating a little from the building tension.

“MUTT! WHERE ARE YOU!? WE HAVE A MEETING WE MUST ADJOURN TO!” A voice echoed from down the hall.

“Coming M’Lord” The skeleton on the bed replied as he lazily sat up.

Hefting himself up you were now definitely sure he was taller than Edge and it was rather intimidating. 

‘Did he just call someone M’Lord and did that someone call him Mutt?’ You don’t remember anything being said on that from Papyrus or Sans.

Your confusion must have been obvious as the skeleton chuckles slightly at you getting your attention focused back on him.

Throwing a wink at you he smiles and with a husky drawl “See ya later Darlin’” as he starts to mozy on towards the doorway

And now you’re blushing again.

‘JEEZ get a grip girl these are skeletons! He’s definitely a charmer like Red… but what would a skeleton have to gain from from that anyway… and... wait a minute…  
just like Red...’

“Are you Russ by chance?” You catch him as he exits the doorway.

He looks you over with the same bored uninterested look from earlier and then smirks with a nod.

You were about to go over pleasantries when the voice came again.

“NOW MUTT!”

“Yes M’Lord” he calls back and without so much as a look back to you saunters away with that bored expression.

You were about to follow to see who was calling Mu… Russ when Papyrus shows up ecstatically

“HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU LIKING THE ROOM!? DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS BEFORE WE HEAD TO THE MEETING?” Papyrus seems thrilled at the idea of you staying with them at least.

You look out in the hallway expecting to at least see a fleeting Russ but surprisingly not, nor do you see anyone else but Papyrus.

“The room is amazing Papyrus but can I see the guest bathroom? and I’m going to the meeting?” You ask innocently

“OF COURSE TO BOTH!” He says leading the way to the closest bathroom

“Um isn’t the meeting supposed to be more private about discussing if they are comfortable with the idea of me being here?” You ask

“THEY ARE DISCUSSING THEIR VIEWS ON THE MATTER BUT IF YOU LIKE IT HERE WE WILL HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO ASK YOU QUESTIONS TO GET TO KNOW YOU A  
LITTLE BETTER.” Paps cheerfully replies opening the door for you to look over the bathroom.

Very luxurious.

Yep you could get in trouble relaxing in that jacuzzi tub. It had a corner shower as well with of course a toilet and sink. Had places for aroma candles and even had a dimmer switch for the lights. ‘Sign me up! Sign me up right now’

“IS THE BATHROOM UP TO YOUR STANDARDS AS WELL?” Papyrus asks concerned as you had been just silently staring taking it all in.

“Above and beyond my standards Papyrus! This place is awesome and I still haven’t seen the layout downstairs!” You beam a vibrant smile to the sweet skeleton whose bones seem to rattle in restrained joy.

“OF COURSE I SHALL SHOW YOU LATER ONCE YOU ARE APPROVED FOR THE ROOM!” He states confidently and you can’t help but love this wonderful skeleton. Even if you didn’t get the room you find yourself addicted to his optimism and would love to still stay in contact.

“Thank you Papyrus!” You smile wide as he escorts you out and you fall behind leading you down the hall noting which ones were which from Papyrus explanation.  
You arrive to the other stairwell and follow Papyrus down the stairs slightly amused at his strutting about with his chest puffed out.

You had hoped to meet everyone prior to the meeting to at least introduce yourself before judgment was placed but heck if sans seems to be the one who has control around here he wouldn’t have offered a meeting of his peers if he didn’t think you wouldn’t stand a chance would he?

When you get to the bottom you can see an open doorway to the kitchen but you are being led past it to a room with big ornate doors that Papyrus pushes on through and you are stunned.

It’s an office with it’s own library big enough to sit a conference table with a bunch of skeletons caught in mid argument before they see you.

“Sans we said male only for a reason I don’t see why you would even get the poor girl’s hopes up by giving her a tour.” Says a skeleton that looked like Papyrus only with a laid back disposition with an orange pullover hoodie.

“BUT WHY WOULD IT BE SO TERRIBLE FOR HER TO STAY!?” Exclaimed an adorable looking… sans? with vibrant blue eyes and blue bandana adorning his neck.

“Reasons Blue...Reasons.” The one with the orange hoodie spoke up

“I MUST SAY I, THOUGH I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER, AGREE WITH THE ORANGE FILTH ON THE MATTER.” Said another sans looking skeleton but was the opposite in contrast to Blue. Red eyes and red bandana and extremely pointy looking including his fangs.

It was Russ that spotted you out of all the others being led in by Papyrus. He was seated by the last one speaking looking like he’d rather be anywhere else but here until his gaze swept over to you. He immediately winks your way earning the attention of Red who also seems bored out of his skull until he sees you too and you are given a smirk from him.

Sans is made aware of their sudden lack of attention and his eyelights land on you.

“Ah Y/N have you finished tour?” Sans smiles warmly as you nod

“YES SHE HAS BROTHER! AND I’M PROUD TO SAY THAT EVERYTHING IS ABOVE AND BEYOND HER STANDARDS!” Papyrus puffs his chest out obviously proud.

“YES BUT DOES SHE MEET OURS!?” Edge glares at you making you falter as the equally edgy Blue opposite concurs.

“I have to agree with Edge and Berry on this one Sans. We need a male applicant for this as that was what we all agreed on.” Orange you presume said sternly to Sans.

“Hey Paps you like Y/N?” Sans asks

“OF COURSE! SHE HAS BEEN AN UTTER DELIGHT!” Papyrus promptly hugs you… bear style lifting you up off the ground earning a squeak in surprise from you but you end up chuckling while attempting to hug back with your pinned arms.

“Y/N can you tell the others why you are applying for the room?” Sans grins

“Oh yes! I’m attending the local University and I needed a nice place to stay so that I could study hard and make the most of my grades. Seeing as my university choice is also known for wild parties… I wanted to find an affordable place close to the school so that I wouldn’t have to be amongst my party going peers.” You cheerfully reply while still being hugged.

“YOU ALSO SEEM REALLY TO NOT MIND THE COMPANY OF MONSTERS! IT IS ALSO COMMENDABLE THAT YOU WISH TO USE THIS TIME WISELY FOR YOUR FUTURE! I APPROVE!” Blue practically praises you making you blush as Papyrus puts you down

“You sound pretty confident that this will be a place that will give you the peace you’re looking for honey.” Orange sends a bored look your way.

“Can it orange peel! If the lady wants to stay let her stay!” Red pipes up and the two glare at each other.

“She needs boundaries and I think we all know you don’t even know what that means.” Orange retaliates

Red looks ready to lunge when Berry speaks up

“I AGREE! SO LONG AS THERE IS A FEMALE IN THIS HOUSE YOU AND MUTT WILL BE INSUFFERABLE.” He turns to glare at Russ who just bows his head apologetically.

Edge nods and glowers at Red making him sweat a bit.

“I promise that I won’t get in anyone’s way while I’m here. I’m here only to further my education and nothing more.” You plead

“You’re actually comfortable with sharing a living space with eight fully grown male monsters?” Orange slings back at you.

You give him a confused look… He couldn’t possibly mean the fact that they’re males to scare you off...They’re skeletons! As far as you’re concerned is all that it amounted to was poor and dirty pick up lines that wouldn’t amount to anything… WHY? Skeletons. The monster aspect did have you a little worried as you had never been around monsters to much to garner anything about them but you didn’t believe in the hysteria that came after they emerged.

“I don’t see why it would be a problem.” You say honestly earning an actual surprised look from Orange

“Well Orange having heard Y/N’s honest opinions what do you have to say.” Sans grins wider

Orange gives sans a very weird look like he can’t believe but also suspicious of Sans attitude.

“Even though I must say it is odd hearing the one who started the male only rule vouch otherwise but I guess I can let it slide if she’s that determined to stay.” Orange replies still eyeing sans with utter scrutiny

“Blue, I know you already said you approve does that mean you are in favor of Y/N staying?” Sans looks to Blue

Blue nods rapidly in agreement.

“Berry how about you?” Sans asks

Berry had been intently looking at you through your explanation and was still giving you a once over pondering.

“HMMM…. BOUND AND DETERMINED TO MAKE A FUTURE FOR YOURSELF AND THE PURSUIT OF KNOWLEDGE… I CAN RESPECT THAT...HOWEVER…” He turns to glare at Russ who seems to be looking on in disinterest but seems to be sweating a little.

Berry sighs

“IF SHE WISHES TOO I DO NOT SEE ANYTHING WRONG AS LONG AS SHE KEEPS TO HER PROMISE.” Berry nods

“Okay, Russ what about you.” Sans turns his attention to the uninterested skeleton beside Berry

“If M’Lord is okay with it then I am as well.” He plays it off dismissively 

“And Edge…” Sans starts

“NO!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!? A HUMAN FEMALE IS GOING TO BE SHARING A ROOF WITH US AND WE ARE NOT CONCERNED AT ALL!?” Edge cries out his red eyelights reduced to pinpricks with rage.

“Is that a problem?” Sans asks

“YES IT’S A PROBLEM WE ALL AGREED NO FEMALES!!! IT’S JUST… WELL…” He looks at his brother once more and then at all the others incredulously 

“SERIOUSLY NOTHING ABOUT WHO WE ARE AND HOW WE OPERATE IS OF ANY CONCERN TO YOU HUMAN?” Edge suddenly flings your way.

You shake your head no.

“.....FINE…. JUST DON’T SAY I DIDN’T WARN YOU!” Edge glares at you

“Alright and Red..” Sans tries to start once again

“Hell yes! The hell you even asking for!? I already said yes when you told us the whole thing from the get go!” Red hissed impatiently

‘Wow didn’t take much to earn his vote’ You think to yourself

“I HAVE ALSO VOTED YES NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus calls out to sans

“Whelp looks like we will accept you as an applicant. I trust you’ve brought the necessary information so we can get you set up?” Sans grins at you

“YES!” You squeal and your back in Papyrus’ arms in a joyful hug from the loveable skelly.

He lifts you up and carries you back to the door.

“COME Y/N I MUST SHOW YOU THE REST OF THE FIRST FLOOR!” Papyrus exclaims

“CAN I JOIN!?” Blue bolts from his seat excitedly over to you both

“The more the merrier.” You smile down at the giddy smaller skeleton

“I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU AS WELL!” Berry announced making his way hurriedly over but with poise.

You all file out the door leaving the rest behind.

“Sans… are you out of your mind?” Orange asks the still grinning skeleton.

“I don’t see why we can’t help the girl and plus all the other applicants we’ve had were… unacceptable.” Sans replies as Red and Edge chuckle at his pause.

“Forgot already why we made the rule in the first place?” Russ chuckles at the clueless looking sans

“Just because ya never had one yet doesn’t mean it won’t start. However some of us have and havin’ such a gorgous lady around will make it undeniably harder for us but I ain’t gonna complain.” Red leers his grin becoming more sharp making him look terrifying.

Sans still seems to wrapping his mind around what they’re saying

“Heat cycle sans.” Orange says reclining back in his chair

“Oh!” Sans says flushing blue having clearly forgotten something really important was upsetting.

He glances where you left prior and starts to sweat.

“Crap.”


	2. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While sans gets a little heart to heart from the group Y/N is being shown the rest of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about how late this is. I don't have a set schedule as of right now due to work and physical therapy so I can't promise set dates.

“YOU IMBECILE YOU HONESTLY FORGOT!!? NOW THANKS TO YOUR POSTURING AND BEING NICE SHE’S SCREWED!” Edge scolds sans while Russ and Red chuckle at Sans expense. The atmosphere had gotten that much more intense as sans feels the weight of what he just agreed to hit him full force.

“literally.” Russ interjects while he waggles his bone brows earning a snort from Red. Orange tsks them on their behavior.

“No one is screwing anyone in this house.” Sans darkens his eye sockets.

“That you know of…” Russ began then zipped his mouth shut as sans magic began to get dangerous.

“You say that now…” Red begins cocking a brow only to be interrupted by a livid yet highly embarrassed sans.

“Yes okay! Yes, I have never hit my heat cycle and it’s because I don’t care for the subject matter at all. If I haven’t gotten it now I probably never will!” Sans argues earning a chuckle from his edgy counterpart whose look of smarmy cockiness only made sans that much more frustrated.

“All it takes is a spark of interest and you’ll be in with the big boys.” Russ straight out laughs at sans getting him flustered.

“I’m not a child.” Sans snaps at Russ who holds his hands up defensively

“I THINK YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE SANS!” Edge cries out.

“Wait what?” Sans looks aghast at the terrifyingly sharp skeleton.

“I THINK YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO US AND ARE IN HEAT RIGHT NOW… WE SHOULD LOCK HIM UP FOR GOOD MEASURE! I CAN RUN THIS PLACE JUST FINE UNTIL HE’S COMPOSED.” Edge shoots sans an accusing glare that leaves him speechless.

“Stop antagonizing him… he’ll understand one day what hell he’s about to unleash on this poor girl.” Orange scolds and Edge groans face palming.

“Okay I messed up but it’s not going to be that bad right?” Sans asks almost pleading

The livid glares he received was answer enough. Heck the atmosphere dropped so much in temperature sans was almost positive they were in snowdin.

“I’ll go let her down gently.” Sans resigns raising up out of his seat.

“Oh Hell No!” Red slams his fists down nearly cracking the table.

“To late now.” Russ shrugs it off as sans sits back down.

“AND I THOUGHT I WAS AN INSENSITIVE PRICK!” Edge fumes earning a puzzled look from Red

“WHAT!?” Edge vents at his brother who in turn shakes his head and puts his hands up defensively.

“Have to agree that the damage is done and besides getting her hopes up like that and then telling her no you would be letting down our brothers as well.” Orange shakes his head clenching his eye sockets shut at the headache this was bringing.

“Yeah, Paps would sure be heartbroken.” Sans sighs shaking his head.

“WELL AS I SEE IT WE GAVE HER AN OUT! I ASKED IF WHO WE ARE AND HOW WE OPERATE WAS OF ANY CONCERN AND SHE SAID NO! NOT OUR FAULT THAT SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT MONSTERS TO JUST ACCEPT IT NO QUESTIONS ASKED!” Edge states throwing his head back in a sneer

“That’s not fair and you know it.” Orange sternly shifts his gaze to Edge making him falter in his posturing.

Both Edge and Red growl in return.

“how about we just straight up tell her that there’s gonna be a time where we will want to plow her relentlessly?” Red snickered

“Wow... ever hear of thing called tact?” Sans groans placing his palms over his eye sockets.

“Darlin’ just needs to know some house rules is all.” Russ pipes up kicking his feet up on the table.

“That’s strangely helpful of you Russ…” Sans says suspiciously lowering his hands slightly to glance at him.

Russ merely nods in acknowledgment pretending not hear the accusing tone in sans voice.

An awkward silence fills the room.

“So rules?” Orange breaks the ice and they all nod in agreement.

“Yeah, let’s work on the usual ones and tweak them where necessary. After all I don’t normally know what to expect but I do however expect all of you to be honest with me so I’m not setting her up for a bad time.” Sans glares around the table in warning.

Meanwhile...

You found yourself in a spacious kitchen and though it was very grand in design you couldn't help but see some scorch marks near the stove that look recent.

“WE TYPICALLY DON’T MARK ANYTHING AS OURS IN THE FRIDGE AND YOU ARE MOST WELCOME TO ANYTHING WE HAVE. HOWEVER I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO NOT USE THE CONDIMENTS IN THE FRIDGE AND TO MARK YOUR FOOD SO IT ISN'T ACCIDENTALLY EATEN.” Papyrus shows off the expansive fridge that seems to have its own drawers labeled with spaghetti, lasagna, tacos, and burritos.

“RED WILL STILL EAT IT.” Berry scoffs leaning his back on the edge of the kitchen entryway.

“YEAH, HE HAS A TENDENCY OF DOING THAT. THAT’S HOW ONE OF THE LAST TENANTS LEFT.” Blue sighs next to you.

You look at Blue then at Berry questioningly as you figured Red and Russ act alike. You know that Orange could almost be taken for Papyrus' twin had it not been for the laid back attitude and outfit.

“WHAT?” was Berry’s response growing irritable from your gaze and that breaks your trance.

“So are all of you brothers?” you finally asked the question that’s been nagging you.

“HELL NO!” Berry stumbles back indignantly nearly plastering himself against the entry frame.

“LANGUAGE!” Blue fusses at his counterpart with a hand on his hip pointing his finger at the seething Berry.

“NOT QUITE! YOU SEE SANS AND I ARE BROTHERS! THE REST ARE OUR….COUSINS!” Papyrus explains yet seemed a bit shifty eyed at the last part. His dramatic pose though makes you forget the rising suspicions you had.

“ORANGE AND I ARE BROTHERS AND BERRY AND RUSS ARE BROTHERS!” Blue grins wide nearly bouncing on his heels in energy. He was an adorable Papyrus in miniature. 

“Oh! I see... so you’re all still family so I guess that would explain similarities.” You almost flinch at the shifty sweaty faces that arise from each skeleton briefly. That suspicion that had left you earlier was now back almost 10 fold.

“Also another question…” You trail off as they seem to sweat more

“Why are the condiments off limits?” There was a collective sigh before they recomposed themselves.

“TRUST ME WHEN I SAY YOU DON’T WANT TO TOUCH THE KETCHUP.” Papyrus droops a little.

“OR THE HONEY!” Blue huffs looking rather annoyed.

“NOT TO MENTION THE BBQ SAUCE AND WHILE WE ARE ON IT DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THE MUSTARD.” Berry chokes back a gag reflex when he mentions the mustard.

“Out of all those mentioned... the mustard is the worst?” You can’t help but find it odd about them getting this upset over condiments or why they would even have them to begin with if they were so disgusted by them.

“IT’S MORE ALONG THE LINES OF DISGUSTING HABITS THAT ARE FORMED FROM THEM REALLY.” Papyrus amends.

‘Habits… From Condiments!? Not touching on that one’ You thought to yourself

“You know I thought I wanted to know but now that I think about it… Let’s move on to what’s next shall we?” You ask trying to change the subject.

“DON’T WORRY YOU’LL FIGURE IT OUT EVENTUALLY AND WILL BE AS HORRIBLY DISGUSTED AS I AM.” Berry rolled his eye lights then motioned with a head jerk to follow him out of the kitchen. As you approached he kicked up off the entryway frame leading towards the front of the house to the spacious living room that you hadn’t a chance to view being led by Papyrus to see the room.

Blue and Papyrus were tailing you both out of the kitchen.

Such luxury as you saw the recliner bachelor couches. Each seat in the couch was it’s own recliner and you were astounded into a stupor seeing the 80 inch curved TV in front of them. 

‘All this luxury and they need to rent a room out?’ was your immediate thought as you pieced in together everything you saw.

“WE NORMALLY HAVE A GOOD MOVIE NIGHT ALL TOGETHER A FEW NIGHTS OF THE WEEK. YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO ANY MOVIE NIGHTS WE HAVE.” Papyrus grinned as you went over towards the couch and plopped down only to sink into a comfort that only came with expensive price tags.

“OUR BROTHERS ARE REALLY GOOD AT FINDING THE MOST COMFORTABLE FURNITURE WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?” Blue asked as he sat next to you. The couch nearly eating him earning a chuckle from you.

“AS FAR AS AESTHETICS WE HAD TO REACH A COMPROMISE THAT THE FURNITURE WE GET WOULD ALSO NOT BE AN EYESORE.” Berry nitpicked as he walked up towards the TV and grabbing a remote.

“I have to admit this all comes together really well. It screams comfort but also a very modern style with minimalist art you have adorning the walls.” You say appreciating the decorum.

As you take in the rest of the room you happen to notice a sock with many post it notes stuck on and around it.

‘That must be what Edge was talking about earlier.’ You thought with a smile

“EDGE AND I WANTED WALL TAPESTRIES OF OUR VICTORIES IN BATTLE…” Berry starts only to be interrupted by Blue.

“WHICH SANS WAS AGAINST AND SUGGESTED WHAT WE HAVE NOW.” Blue rolled his eye lights at his growling counterpart.

‘Battle huh?’ You weren't entirely aware that the monsters had fought but you did recall seeing some fierce looking ones on the news as the king of monsters body guards. As you lost yourself in thought you hadn't realized someone approaching from the hallway.

That was until you felt someone prod you in the back of your head with their finger.

Looking up you see Orange giving a lazy grin.

“I need you to follow me back honey. We have some things to discuss and some paperwork to fill out.” Orange says gesturing you to follow him

Your heart leapt in joy. This day was turning out to be so great and all thanks to working up a little courage to go out of your comfort zone.

You both made it back to the office with the others in tow.

“Aye Sweetheart do ya like what you've seen so far?” Red catches your attention as soon as you enter. 

“Yes it’s absolutely amazing here.” You grin at the shark toothed skeleton.

His face flushed a little at the honest sweet smile you had sent his way. Leaving him to stammer a little incoherently. 

“So Y/N before we sign any paperwork we’d like to go over some house rules with you if you don’t mind.” Sans waves you over to his end of the conference table.

You take a seat next to him noticing that there is an air of tenseness.

“You are a grown woman of course so we don’t exactly have a curfew but we do ask that if you come home late to be as quiet as possible to respect our sleep schedules.” Sans lets loose the rules

You nod attentively

“We also don’t mind you dating but we don’t really want Netflix and chill to be a constant thing in our home if you get my drift. Also another rule though I guess it doesn't pertain to you is the no wild parties rule.” sans says earning a few eye light rolls and scoffs from the more edgier skeletons.

“The attic is completely off limits as the only way to get to it is through my room and the basement is off limits unless you have one of us go with you. Our washer and dryer are downstairs but I have some equipment that is operated with magic that would make it unsafe for you to be around hence if you do go downstairs you don’t go down alone.” Sans emphasizes greatly that they were restricted which really only garnered your curiosity.

“Our rooms are private areas as well but really it is up to each skeleton whether or not you are invited in but just don’t go inviting yourself. Basically that’s a given but you’d be surprised how much some tend to ignore that fact.” Sans shakes his head with a sigh as several others nod.

“We do have chore lists that will be scheduled to keep the house efficient so don’t be surprised if your name comes up to help with dishes or helping to clean the bathroom. Nothing to time involved so that you can attend to homework.” sans states and you smile sweetly as they are truly catering to your needs

“SAYS THE SKELETON WHO STILL HASN'T PICKED UP HIS SOCK SINCE DAY ONE.” Edge glares at sans who merely shrugs it off.

“YES SANS PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF STARS! PICK UP THE SOCK!” Papyrus pleads while Berry and Blue concur while sans waves it off.

Then sans seems to square his shoulders and takes on a more serious demeanor.

“Also we skeletons can also get… sick…” Sans seemed to trail off his face getting a slight blue hue.

“It is advised that if we seem to be acting out of our norm… seem sweaty and feverish etc. I ask that you not be alone with said skeleton as we are unsure if… monster ailments… can be passed on to humans and to never enter their room even if they ask. They will be put under quarantine in their respective rooms until the sickness has dissipated.” Sans seemed to fumble with words as he was explaining.

“What about going to the doctor or medicines?” You ask worriedly earning a slight snort from red.

After throwing red a glare sans continues to gain your curious attention back.

“Actually nothing but waiting it out will do for what we tend to get and usually it lasts…. Um.” Sans looked up at Orange.

“Typically 3-7 days depending on the severity.” Orange finishes for him.

“So I would avoid contact for a full week just to be safe.” Sans adds

You didn't know what to think… you were torn between a nightmare version of the flu and the zombie apocalypse with how serious sans was treating this.  
Seeing you pale sans quickly amends.

“You won’t be killed or anything terrifying (I hope) but we know how important school is for you and we don’t want you to catch anything that might keep you out for a bit. Also we might have … hallucinations while being with a fever and might react aggressively so more of a caution than anything that you avoid us when we are sick.” Sans seems to sweat as Russ and Red snickered slightly at his response.

‘Oh phew… so it was more for my concern than anything.’ You thought to yourself but really it seemed a bit over the top like there was more to it then what sans was letting on.

“Okay I can understand that.” You give in deciding not to question anything on it but perhaps later.

“OH ARE YOU REFERRING TO THOSE TIMES THAT THE OTHERS GET SWEATY AND…” Papyrus who had seemed confused by what sans was talking about started to ask his brother.

“Stars pap yes it’s called being feverish.” Sans quickly answering his brother before he could finish only making you even more curious.

Red had already started laughing and Russ smirking shaking his head while Edge could be heard groaning.

However Blue seemed as though something dawned on him and a slight blue flush soon enveloped his face. 

Berry seemed to be contemplating what was being said. Then seems to come to a conclusion from the way he snaps to.

“YOU MEAN HEAT…” Berry starts earning shocked looks from around the room (aside from Papyrus)

“Yes when you have a fever your body temperature rises.” Orange cuts Berry off making the shorter one glower at his rudeness.

“Now any questions on the rules before you we bring out the paperwork Y/N?” Sans quickly asked seeming to divert the attention on the matter.

“I do believe the rules are fair and I can handle them with no problem.” You say confidently

“Well then I guess we will be having you as our first ever human female tenant. So what’s the desired move in date?” Sans says as Papyrus shuffles through a desk and then brings up some papers.

“Well school’s official day one is about 3 weeks away and I’d like to get settled sometime between then. I have to work it out with my folks when I can start bringing the things I need from home.” You grab your phone from your pocket and check your calendar.

“Whenever you get the date worked out just send me a heads up and I’ll be here and give you your key.” Sans scribbles his number and hands it to you before going over his paperwork again.

“Alright I will need a security deposit upon the official move in date and first month’s rent and I will just need you to sign here and initial where I've circled.” Sans slides your rental agreement and scan it over before signing.

“Normally I’m not one for paperwork but thanks to some of the questionable characters that have come before you it became a necessity unfortunately.” Sans sighs as he gives you another copy for your records and hands the signed documents to Papyrus to file.

“Yeah… Hey Edge?” The spiky skeleton snaps to attention as you call to him

“Will I ever get to hear the full story of how you ended up “helping” a previous tenant to air dry?” You giggle at everyone’s shocked expressions yet for the first time you see Edge’s permanent scowl lift into an actual smile as he chuckles at the thought.

“PERHAPS ONE DAY I WILL REGALE YOU THE WONDROUS TALE OF HOW I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE ACTUALLY SAW FIT TO “HELP” THE POOR SOUL IN SUCH A CRISIS.” Edge smirked puffing his chest out dramatically.

“I can’t wait.” You beam at him

Good it seems that he’s warming up to you as well as Berry. You weren't so sure about Orange just yet. Also Russ seems to be the very meaning of poker face but seems cool with you.

You stay and chat a bit with the skeletons and exchanging numbers before popping over to the registrar's office to alert them of your new lodgings for contacting purposes.

As you finish up with the school it’s time you make your 3 hour trek home. You stroll out onto the campus breathing in a glorious big breath of air to rest some of the still lingering anxiety from earlier today.

You set out with a plan and your first pick worked so thank goodness for that. Everything went splendidly you couldn't have asked for a more perfect….

A banner was strung up haphazardly and clearly done quickly as so whomever had put it up wouldn't be caught.

“Keep To Tradition! No Monster Inclusion!” was spray painted on the billowing banner.

And just like that your heart sank.

“Well if anything was going to ruin such an amazing day it would be this bullshit.” You grumble to your car.

Monsters were not bad as people seem to make them out to be. Even the rough around the edges skeletons you met were not really hostile… though they could if they wanted to be…

You decided that you wouldn't bring this up to the guys… they probably had enough on their plate as it is.

You shook your head trying to get out of the funk and get back into a cheery mood. You had 3 hours to drive and you weren’t planning on singing any sad songs. 

Time to plan out your packing and what all you were going to bring.

A slight smile began to creep up as you thought about the fun you were going to have living in house full of skeletons.

With that thought the week couldn't fly by fast enough for you as you started on your journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also might have chapter 3 up faster than it took me for this one. :)


	3. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day at last and your parents have come along to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this being later than expected! I'm trying to transfer to a store that's closer to home and has a department manager that is actually worth the effort staying employed for this chain. On other news I do have a lot of tidbits written for different future chapters so I hope you enjoy.

Today’s the day!

Moving Day!

Your parents had been so helpful with packing and even offered to knock out several trips by getting a rental truck. You’ve been really popular as of late with your new found friends with your phone lighting up with a new message every now and then. You had used the last few days saying goodbye to your local friends and some family while loading up what you could.

You were pretty sure your dad would have a stroke once he found out you were staying with a bunch of guys but your decision is final. This opportunity was too good to pass up and even he would have to admit that once he saw the place.

You were almost to your new residence actually. Your mom was jabbering in the passenger seat of your car about how beautiful the neighborhood is. You looked in the rear-view to see if your dad caught your turn signal from the rental truck.

About the last stretch of your journey you had texted sans at the last pit stop about what time you would be arriving with the folks. He had sent a text back saying that he would be on an important conference call. Just to come up and knock and Orange should give you your key. 

Sending him a quick message before you left the pit stop that you and your parents were excited and that you couldn’t wait to see everyone.

Now you were pulling up the drive and your mom gasped.

“Y/N! This is where you’re staying!? And for so little?” Your mom was awestruck

“Yep! Awesome right?” you grin giggling at her reaction.

Getting out of your car you gestured where your dad could pull up.

“Henry! Isn’t this place gorgeous!?” Your mom waved your dad over as he got out.

“Yeah pretty breathtaking. You sure we have the right address Y?N?” Your dad commented raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun to get a better look.

“Yes dad and besides you haven’t seen the inside yet!” You practically squeal in excitement earning a chuckle from your dad as your mom started to walk over to the rental to start the process of moving in.

You almost strut up to the door and ring the bell. However you caught something from the attic window. You looked up and saw what appeared to be sans he had the blue hoodie but from the distance you weren’t quite sure. You waved and received a wave in return which was odd you could’ve sworn he said he’d be on an important call… maybe he took the call in the attic for privacy… oh well.

Approaching the front door you ring the bell and wait patiently.

“You know sans did say to knock.” You hear a familiar voice sigh on the other side of the door after a minute.

“Um...okay…” You pause then grin as a knock came from his end.

“Who’s there?” you ask

“Mikey”

“Mikey who?”

“Mikey doesn’t fit in the keyhole.”

You snort

“Okay Orange “knock” it off” You snicker as he gave a light chuckle opening the door. He and sans were a lot alike with some differences of course. Puns being one of their favorites but their brothers are number 1 in their book. Sans never strayed from classic puns though but Orange dabbled in modest to sometimes adult oriented you noticed.

“So folks helping you move eh?” Orange glances at your parents who are to busy trying to get the ramp down to notice him.

“Yep! Found a day where we could work together and make one trip.” grinning as you start your way over to them...well until you were rushed by a blue blur that is.

“Y/N!” Blue exclaims hugging you fiercely. Blue has been texting you everyday in excitement about you moving in.

“Blue! Heyya!” You embrace him back making the adorable skeleton blush blue.

Then you felt yourself be lifted, along with Blue, in an even bigger hug from Papyrus.

“WELCOME HOME Y/N” Ever the jovial Paps says squeezing you both. Such a tender moment being in the arms of two of the sweetest guys you know. It truly felt like you had come home.

Your parents seemed to notice the commotion and began to head over. You could tell by their nervous smiles that they wanted to make a good impression but they had never interacted with monsters before. Then again it may have been a little unnerving turning around and seeing their daughter in the arms of a couple of skeletons.

“Everyone these are my parents Henry and Judith. Mom...Dad… This is Papyrus (You gesture to Pap who poses dramatically) this is Blue (You rub Blues head earning a mwe hee) and this jokester here is Orange.” You say leaning against Orange arm on his shoulder as he nods in greeting.

Blue and Papyrus are already enveloping your parents in warm greetings earning genuine smiles from your folks.

You knew if anyone could break the ice it’d be those two lovable skellies.

You glance over at Orange with a questioning look.

“Where’s the rest of the guys?” you ask earning you a shrug from the laid back skeleton.

“They’re here somewhere honey… sans is in the office is the only one I’m sure about.” Orange replies.

“Office? But I just saw him in the attic looking out the window…” You begin while Orange merely quirks a brow curiously.

“He’s not budged from that call honey… not that I’ve seen anyways.” He seemed to have a look of concern then glances at the window.

You shift your gaze to see a vacant and dark window...

“Oh well…” You say and make your way over to the truck noticing Blue and Paps have already hopped on board to help your dad with the heavy stuff… to your amazement with great ease. Orange still seemed to be pondering over the window situation.

“Oh! You uh don’t have to help… Don’t want to be a bother if you have other things to do.” Your dad started to say

“NONSENSE! WITH US HELPING WE CAN KNOCK OUT THIS TIMELY PROCESS!” Blue states with stars in his eyes hauling, with great ease, several of your big boxes filled with books.

“THEN WE CAN ALL ENJOY DINNER TOGETHER!” Papyrus concurs easily lifting the bookshelf, your dad was trying to shimmy down the ramp, without a problem.

Your dad falters at their strength but also their kindness and chuckles with a warm grin.

“You two are amazing thanks a bunch!” Your dad quickly gets to work with some of the other boxes after praising the now ego boosted sweet skeletons.

You and your mom approach the ramp only to be stopped by Orange.

“No need… besides you should show your mom around.” He says plopping your new keys in your hand. Then his eye socket began to glow and he started to lifting some things out with his magic.

“BROTHER STOP SHOWING OFF!” Blue pouts stomping a foot down as orange just chuckles at him.

Your parents however were gaping.

“I’ll uh just get the stuff outta the car then… you three are in a league of your own.” Your dad says in awe.

You grab your mom's hand and lead her inside.

“Y/N! It’s so big and luxurious!” She walks from the foyer stepping into the living room.

You hear a soft “that’s what she said.” that your mom couldn't hear.

Causing you to shift your attention to the staircase to find Red.

“Red seriously?” you snicker as the skeleton began to make his way over to you chuckling. You've come to expect his humor after his texts while you've been away packing. Dark and or sexual but if you make them into puns that really seems to get him laughing.

“Heya Doll.” He greets with his gruff voice earning the attention of your mother.

She seemed rather unsure of Red… quite possibly as he looked far more edgier than the ones she had met outside. Must be the hot topic look… or the sharp teeth… gold fang? Either one or all points to make your mom a little uneasy.

“Red this is my mom Judith, Mom this is Red.” You introduce your mom to the very straight forward skeleton.

“Oh! Pleasure to meet you!” Your mom offered her hand after remembering her manners.

And without skipping a beat Red grabs and kisses the back of her hand leaving her to blush, you to chuckle, while he grins.

“No sweetheart… pleasures’ all mine” giving a wink at your stuttering mom.

“How often do you rehearse this Red?” You nudge him

“Y/N I’m offended. This happens O’Natural” He feigns a shocked expression as you giggle.

Your mom looked at you both flustered and confused.

“Hey Darlin’ thought I heard your sweet voice.”

Upon hearing the sultry low voice you throw a wave towards the stairs.

“Russ! Come on down and meet my mom!” You gesture to your now even more flustered mother.

“Y/N just how many more skeletons are living here?” your mom whispers curiously as Red meandered off to the couch in the living room and Russ approached.

“Well you've met all but 3.” you whisper back

“Oh my…” Your mom trails off as Russ takes a slight bow

“Hello love. I go by Russ but for such a lovely lady as yourself you can call me anything you like.” His voice doing that sexy drawl that sent shivers down both your spines.

After an awkward pause he chuckles.

“I’m sorry darlin’ but I didn't catch your name.” He quirks a brow bone.

“Judith!” Your mom blurts then clears her throat.

“My… My name is Judith.” She composes herself and stretches a hand out.

Russ merely stands there glancing at her hand then back to her.

“Sorry love but I've been told to keep my hands to myself today. M’lords orders.” He winks then joins Red leaving you both a little breathless.

You swear you hear Russ and red bicker in hushed voices

“That’s how it’s done.” and a “Ya well fuck you.”

As your mom starts to fan herself a little as she was quite flushed… hell you were too... that voice alone should be a sin.

“MUTT!” Earning a startled jump from everyone came a stern shout from upstairs.

“I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN’T JUST LEAVE ME TO DO ALL THE DUSTING!” Berry screeched

“Whelp that’s m’lord...duty calls.” Russ hops off the couch languidly making his way back to the stairs throwing another wink at you both before he disappears.

“That’s the very definition of a smooth criminal.” Your mom says after a moment.

“Criminal mom?” You roll your eyes.

“I don’t know what he’s done but I guarantee he’s talked his way out of it.” her focus still on the place you last saw him.

You start laughing.

“Well maybe mom but really Russ keeps to himself and only speaks when he feels necessary. More or less lets his brother do the talking for him.” As you gesture for your mom to follow you to the stairs.

“You mean Red?” Your mom asks glancing towards the couch where Red seemed to be engrossed with a horror movie.

“Hmm? No m’lord is his brother but we call him Berry.” You inform as you both trudge upstairs to your new room.

Yet you find the door open with some cleaning supplies sitting outside.

Both of you peer in to find Berry and Russ Dusting while Edge seems to be finishing up the bathroom.

‘Aww they’re tidying it up for me.’ you grin and saunter in.

“Thanks guys! You didn’t have to do all this for me.” You spout earning all 3 skellies attention.

“WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS WOULD WE BE RENTING OUT A DIRTY ROOM!?” Ege leers at you as he sets his basket of cleaning supplies down to help Berry and Russ finish with dusting.

“WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE SOONER HAD MUTT NOT LAZED ABOUT AS USUAL!” Berry glares at his seemingly indifferent brother.

“Sorry m’lord” Russ replied but then again he always seemed to concede to his brother.

“Mutt? That’s no way to talk to your big brother.” You mom suddenly scolds shocking everyone in the room..

“WHAT!? I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I’M THE BIG BROTHER AND… AND… Y/N WHO IS THIS?” Berry cried out incredulously getting a chuckle out of Edge as Russ face palms.

Berry stood in a stupor gazing questioningly at the other human in the room.

“Oh! Berry, Edge, this is my mom Judith. Edge is Red’s brother.” You break the awkward silence. Doing slight explanation on the latter part for your mother.

“Well...um a pleasure to meet you.” Your mom looks a bit frazzled but shakes it off to remember good manners. She offers a hand to both Berry and Edge and you half expected them to refuse but to your surprise they take your mom's hand and shake with enthusiasm.

‘Sans must’ve told them to be courteous.’ You sigh in relief at the thought knowing they can slightly be abrasive.

“Anyways mom what do you think of my room?” You grin as her jaw drops as she finally takes it all in.

“This is so beautiful!” Your mom gushes her eyes twinkling in delight.

As she goes around inspecting everything chattering away you can’t help but feel the other skeletons amusement.

You hear a slight thunk as orange appears and sets one of your bookshelves inside with his magic. He then set the next thing he had enveloped in his magical energy was your dad that he sets gently on the bed.

Earning worried glances from you and your mom. 

“Threw my back out…” He nervously chuckles at you both.

“Oh Henry! You are not a spry young man anymore so you shouldn’t be overdoing it.” Judith scolds.

“IT’S MY FAULT… I TRIPPED NOT PAYING ATTENTION AND HE KEPT THE DRESSER FROM CRUSHING ME.” Blue sniffles coming around the door frame.

“I’ll be alright Blue. It’s not the first time I’ve had back problems...all I need is a little rest.” Your dad says shimmying into a more comfortable position.

“Bed feels great hun.” Henry says throwing a thumbs up at you. Orange and Russ snicker slightly.

“What’s all the hubbub?” you hear a casual low voice from the hallway. You glance up and see sans poking his head in followed by Red wanting to see what the commotion was about.

As they sauntered in Papyrus comes in to set the infamous dresser in your room.

“Hey Sans, it seems my dad threw his back out. Mom and dad this is sans and sans these are my parents Judith and Henry.” you introduce

“Nice to meet you both” Sans grin widens then turns mischievous

“By the by… know any good dad puns?” Sans asks approaching your father and the grin your dad threw back let you know you were being set up for a bad time.

 

“Only the punniest.” Your dad quips earning groans and a few chuckles.

“Dad please no.” You plead

“Y/N it’s my job as your father to have a dad pun inventory catalogued and ready to use in any situation. I can’t be Lying down on the job when embarrassing ones children is a time honored tradition.” You roll your eyes as he prattles on much to the amusement/disdain from the others in the room.

You couldn’t help but chuckle though as he was ramrod straight in bed and couldn’t even sit up to glance at you all the while making light of the situation.

“Atta boy girl! I knew you’d come around.” He smiles as you approach standing beside sans so he could see you.

“Dad no! Don’t start this here.” You scold

“What? Just sending you some words of proud encouragement .” He snickers knowing how much you hated it.

“Atta boy girl?” Red questions looking at you

“My dad thinks it’s highly amusing at how lazy he is. Cheering on my older brother at events by saying “atta boy” and then when I came along he just put girl after it. Upon finding out that it irritated me he continues to lovingly say it sometimes embarrassing me in the process.” You sigh irritably.

“Name one time it was embarrassing.” Your dad shoots back at you.

“Let’s see how about we start with the more recent ones… there was my high school graduation when my name was called to get my diploma… I seem to remember you standing and shouting at the top of your lungs “Atta boy girl!” while everyone else simply clapped.” You scold

“Well at least your brother found it amusing… I mean endearing…” Your dad grins

“Dad he finds anything that flusters me amusing… Not to mention he was able to get a senior page for me in my senior yearbook in which you two conspired together to put “Atta boy girl” at what would’ve been a loving message had that not graced the bottom of it.” You snickered at your dads innocent puppy dog look seeing a flash of mischievous humor in his eyes.

Orange, Red, Sans, and Russ seem to be chuckling at your expense whereas the others send you consoling glances. Even your mom is trying to hide a chuckle behind her hand.

“Can I get you anything Henry? I’m sure we got some medicine to help with the pain.” Sans asks you father.

“It would certainly help getting back into the punning spirit.” Your dad chuckles and sans grins wide.

“THAT’S IT I’M LEAVING BEFORE THIS GETS EVEN FURTHER OUT OF HAND.” Edge cries throwing his arms in the air. The others seem to decide to disperse going their separate ways and it seems Blue, Papyrus, and Orange seem to be heading back to help move more stuff. Sans left to go retrieve some medicine for your father.

“Well they certainly are a lively bunch” Your mom chuckles coming over to lovingly pat your fathers shoulder.

“Y/N?” Your dad calls you over

“Yeah dad?” You ask curiously

“When were you going to tell me these monsters you are going to be living with are all male?” He seems slightly between amused and miffed.  
“Ah dad please not this.” You beg as your father goes into father mode

“Your my precious little girl!” He begins and your mother swats him.

“Henry lighten up they’re skeletons.” Your mom scolds and gestures for you to lead the way out intending to get a better look at the house you were to be living in.

As soon as you both were out of earshot she whispers.

“If we can keep Russ and Red from speaking to us in front of him you’ll be in the clear.” You look at her in shock.

“If you don’t tell we got flustered by a skeleton I won’t.” She winks as you both continue on giggling like school girls.


	4. The Day of Moving Continues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day continues with lovable skeletons and a supportive mother and father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!! Yeah sorry for the very long wait! Had a lot of problems happen like a sudden smack in the face and had to deal with them pronto! Anyways...
> 
> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!  
> (A/N I head cannon Berry and Blue to be decent cooks as I see them being the older brothers and had to learn to take care of their younger brothers. However I do believe that if they feel they’ve failed a dish they will put glitter in it to at least make it pretty. They aren’t 5 star chefs and it takes them a lot of practice to get something right but they have a tenacious spirit to achieve the best).

You enjoyed giving your mom the rest of the tour of the manor. A few skeletons popped in here and there along the way… Including Russ who merely threw a wink at your mom just to see the stuttering mess she’d become.

“He is very bold that one, You be careful around him.” Judith cautions as you lead her to the backyard to help her get some fresh air.

She had started to fan herself a bit but once outside she could breath and you laugh at her expense. It definitely was refreshing standing on the covered deck overlooking the beautiful and well groomed back yard. Both of you in a relaxed silence gazing out at all the beautiful variety of plants.

“So this is really it… My baby is out of the house and going to college. I honestly didn’t realize you had grown up so fast that it snuck up on me and as much as your father and I don’t want you to leave… well we are proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished. You knew what you wanted and you went for it when not many would have even tried.” She reaches out and hugs you to her side with one arm as you both still looked across the well manicured lawn.

“Thanks mom… I really don’t know what to say…” You sputter… honestly this wasn’t something you could prepare yourself for mentally no matter how many times you rehearsed your goodbyes and what you wanted to say to them before they left.

“Y/N life can be hard especially if you don’t prepare for it. They really don’t teach you that in school so I’m hoping we did right by you and that you’ve learned from us a good bit of life lessons.” Hugging you closer and leaning her head against yours.

“I’m thankful for the home I grew up in and the family that raised me… despite dads awful puns… I know I’m going to be happy here and it means the world to me to have your support.” You squeeze her a little tighter back knowing full well you both will burst into tears should you look each other in the eyes.

“Promise me something yeah?” Your moms tone seemed lighter and almost amused and you make an affirmative hum.

“Enjoy the life around you. Don’t get so caught up in things you forget to stop and smell the roses. Your studies are important but you also owe it to yourself to get out there and live your life to its fullest… Maybe even find that special someone along the way.” She says physically rocking you into laughter.

“Okay mom. I promise to not just devote my time to studies but also my youth and wonder!” You giggle.

“Atta boy girl.” She mocks and you groan.  
“Et tu mother?” You shake your head in mirth as she pulls you into a giant bear hug both of you laughing.

This...This was going to be missed...Yet as great as this hug is it was starting to get a little tight?...Did your mom have an extra arm all of a sudden?

Glancing you both see the culprit.

“GROUP HUGS ARE ALWAYS THE BEST!” Papyrus sighs squeezing you both a little tighter in his massive embrace.

Judith chuckles as you both accept his hug.

“Hey Pap! Are we needed for something or do you have a hug radar installed?” You grin up at him.

“NYEH HEH! I SHALL ASK SANS IF THAT WOULD EVEN BE POSSIBLE...I do like hugs… BUT ALAS NO RADAR! I’VE COME TO TELL YOU BOTH THAT SUPPER IS READY!” He draws back smiling expectantly

“Oh! Did you make dinner?” You ask getting a slight frown in return.

“NO… I WAS SHOOED AWAY BY BERRY AND BLUE. BUT NEXT TIME WE WILL DEFINITELY SHARE MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!” He cheers

Papyrus gestures for you both to follow him as he excitedly walks back inside.

“He is such a sweetheart. I’m glad you found a place with such friendly monsters. I do mean it though about Russ… maybe Red...but definitely Russ as he seems more practiced at the art.” She lectures as you both make your way to the kitchen.

“The art mom?” You scoff with a grin.

“The art of seduction! Where have you been!? Already forgetting he’s made me an incoherent idiot in his presence?” She glares and you give her a guilty look because really he’s gotten you flustered too.

“Mom say it with me… Skeleton.” Your mother rolls her eyes.

“Anyone that talks like that knows what they’re talking about no bones about it.” She teases and you groan.

“If you do decide to bring one of the skeletons home to tell Henry it’s serious… I could only imagine the tantrum he’d throw if it were Russ or Red.” She groans

“Why so harsh for them?” You question

“Total bad boy types and are easy flirts. Yep, I can see it now with your father getting so angry he’d have a heart attack.” She sighs.

“But not because they’re skeletons?” You looked over at her to gauge her reaction.

“We’d be happy as long as you’re happy...your father eventually… He just wouldn’t see past the bad boy types as reliable to keep you happy.” She explains and you nod in some respect seeing her angle.

“What about Berry and Black?” You question 

“They seem like bad boys but they seem more uptight and responsible.” She throws out there making you giggle.

“Well I guess it makes sense but in all seriousness how did this become me getting in a relationship with one of my housemates and I haven’t even stayed a night?” You both chuckle

“Just giving some motherly advice is all now let’s see if your father is up and about. We can only really stay for dinner and help you make sure you got everything before heading on home.” She reminds you as you both make it into the dining area of the kitchen.

Your father is already there chatting up Sans and Orange. Blue and Berry are setting down plates of food while Edge and Papyrus set the table. From the noise in the living room Russ and Red must be watching TV.

Either they are only social butterflies when someone of the female persuasion is present or they didn’t want to intimidate your father.... Maybe antisocial? Who knows someday you’ll be able to read them like a book as good friends often do.

“MU...RUSS IT’S TIME TO EAT!” Berry corrects himself in the presence of your mom. Honestly if anything you’ve seen so far that’s impressive. Even his text messages to you have given you a clue to his stubborn ways but it was thoughtful of him.

Your mother had never appreciated your sibling rivalry with your brother. You loved each other the only way siblings could…Annoying the hell out of each other and name calling was one of many infuriating things you both were guilty for. However if anyone else called you names or vice versa they would regret it immensely. 

“RED! HOP TO!” Edge also sounds like he’s repressing the urge to say more.

Not surprising Red was the first to arrive as Russ seemed to have a slow gait.

Papyrus pulled out a chair for your mom. Such a gentleman pushing her up to the table after seating her. You didn’t notice the same had been done for you by Blue.

“Oh thanks Blue.” You flush sitting down not noticing his grin was almost smug as he glances at Berry whom scoffs in return.

Berry huffed and quickly sat down next to Russ and started playing with the silverware absentmindedly as Blue pushed you up to the table.

You noticed your father seemed pleased at their manners towards both you and your mother.

“Well this certainly looks delicious!” Henry beamed looking at the spread before him.

Glancing you notice heaping plates of tacos, burritos, a big bowl of salad, a couple of pies...and an odd assortment of condiments.

“Yes thank you for inviting us to dinner! You really didn’t have to go out of your way for us.” Judith smiles warmly at them all.

“No prob.” Sans shrugs then passes a plate to your dad.

“Really it’s no big deal.” Orange casually responds… reaching for the honey?

“WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS WOULD WE BE TO NOT WELCOME OUR DEAR TENANTS FAMILY TO DINNER!?” Papyrus gawks in surprised that your mom would even think otherwise.

Apparently the nods from Blue, Berry, and Edge they all were in agreement on that which left you a little stunned that they’d even value such high hospitality… for someone just renting a room.

“Heh we ain’t about ta let ya go hungry.” Red leers licking his gold tooth.

“Or thirsty.” Russ adds with a heavily implied wink that left you and your mom blushing trying to look anywhere but the overly smug skeletons. They were indeed proud of the reactions then proceeded to carry on like it never happened with Red grabbing a plate and handing it across to your mom after grabbing a taco from it. While Russ asks your mom which beverage she preferred holding up a couple of pitchers of tea and water.

Your father was already stuffing a burrito in his mouth and caught up in a joke Orange was telling to even notice the moment. However the flirtatious duo were still being glared at by their brothers.

Blue managed to get your attention when the taco plate was passed to you.

“I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FAMOUS TACOS!” He puffs his chest out as you grab one for your plate.

To make it fair you took a burrito as a well when the plate came by. Making eye contact with Berry as you did so making his eye lights glow beautifully seeing you get one. 

The whole room came alive with conversation once everyone had had their fill and waiting to see about dessert.

Your dad, Sans, and Orange were hitting it off splendidly and Judith had captured Blue and Berry’s attention to compliment the meal they had both prepared. Yet you could feel Edge and Papyrus feeling a little downcast.

“Papyrus? Edge?” You call to them earning their attention.

“Next time I’d like to try whatever you two want to make.” You could tell it bothered them that they hadn’t been let to cook for the occasion perhaps it’d make them feel better by eating their cooking later.

Papyrus was so happy his bones rattled and Edge had a red tinge come across his cheek bones yet seemed pleased. Everyone else aside from your parents looked like you had grown a second head.

“WOWIE! Y/N I CAN’T WAIT TO MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI! IT’S MY SPECIALTY!!!” Papyrus exclaims over the moon in joy.

“YES AND I MIGHT LET YOU TRY SOME OF MY FIENDISHLY DELICIOUS LASAGNA.” Edge composes himself royally but you can tell he’s just as happy as Papyrus.

Warmth in your chest bloomed and even though the dread of saying goodbye to your parents still loomed at least you had all these wonderful skeletons around to make the hurt ache less.

The evening began to wain and your parents helped you make sure everything was moved in and were ready to leave.

“Make sure you call us every day and…” Your dad started

“Henry…”

“Make sure you have your cell phone on you at all times and…”

“Henry…”

“Remember to memorize emergency phone numbers in case you need to call from another phone and…”

“Oh Henry…”

“Stay away from those frat boys they are nothing but trouble and…”

“HENRY!” Your mom shouted to gain some control.

“Yes Jude?” He questions looking at your mom.

“Y/N we’d love to hear from you and to know you’re doing okay. You do not have to call us everyday but please once in awhile because we do worry. Stay safe and if you need anything let us know.” Judith says sweeping you in for another big hug.

“Also for your fathers sake keep in touch often. I love you sweetie and remember we’re already proud of you and whatever road you decide to take next is for you and your happiness.” She hugs you tighter and you can feel the tears spring from your eyes.

“Oh Jude! How can you say such hallmark things and I’m the babbling idiot that doesn’t want to say goodbye to my little girl.” Your father comes and embraces you both firmly.

“I love you both and I’m really going to miss you both.” You sniffle hugging them back fiercely. 

Once again you have a deja vu feeling that this hug has an extra set of arms… Glancing up yep you were right again as Papyrus has once again joined your hug.

“I NEVER LIKED GOODBYES!” Papyrus exclaims tightening his grip

Your parents chuckle trying to hug him awkwardly back.

“At least I’m comfortable knowing you’re in good hands here.” Your father pats the tearful Papyrus on the shoulder ending the hug on a good note.

“Bro c’mon they’re having a moment.” Sans chuckles and gestures for his brother to join him back inside.

“BUT SANS THIS IS GOODBYE AND I MUST SAY MY FAREWELLS!” Tears glistening from the sweet skeletons sockets.

“CAN I SAY GOODBYE AS WELL!?” you look up to see an anxious Blue in the doorway.

“I don’t see why not bring it in Blue!” Your dad throws his arms open and Blue practically leaps towards you all.

Seeing as your dad had spent the majority of his time here with Blue, Orange, and Papyrus. It seems they’ve grown on him quite a bit.

Orange wasn’t far from the doorway either and sends a nod and wave as your father waves enthusiastically at him.

In fact all the other skeletons are looking on from the windows.

Your parents wave goodbye, your mother blushes when both Red and Russ wink at her instead but give your father the casual wave when he turns their way.

When your father starts to tell Blue and Papyrus to take good care of his little girl your mother quickly gets Red and Russ’s attention. She pints towards you and gives them the “I’m watching you” gesture to them of which they find highly amusing as you and Judith chuckle.

A final hug from your parents and they head to the moving truck saying they love you as they clamber in giving you a final wave.

You stand and watch them drive off waving until the truck is gone from view.

You hadn’t noticed the tears until you felt a hand placed on each shoulder. Blue and Papyrus standing on either side of you looking concerned. 

“Sorry you’d think I’d have been prepared knowing it was coming. Kinda hit home that I won’t be seeing them everyday.” You mutter

“BUT IT’S NOT FOREVER.” Papyrus grins

“YEP AND IF YOU GET HOMESICK THEY ARE JUST A PHONE CALL AWAY.” Blue pats your back.

Suddenly a handkerchief is dangling in your view. Looking behind you from the direction it came from and Orange chuckles.

“It’s alright honey take your time and we’ll help you arrange your room if you want.” He winks at you.

What paradise had you stumbled upon with such good friends as these skeletons?

“Thanks Orange.” You wipe your face meekly 

“I’ll um give this back after I wash it.” You smile at him

“Don’t worry about it hun you keep it and if you think it’s because you used it that I don’t want it back that’s snot the problem. I have a lot of them seeing as I sometimes spill my honey.” He gives you a smug grin at his pun and you shock yourself at the short bark of laughter the joke had triggered.

“Well it’s been a long day… Ready to wipe out in your new room?” Sans grins at you from the porch

“Boy am I ever!” You cheer at the prospect of rest and listen to Blue and Pap on how much they enjoyed your family’s company as you all head back in.

You trudge up the stairs wishing them all a goodnight and head over to your room.

Opening the door you find all of your moving boxes and furniture had been neatly placed and the box that was labeled “Bedding” was sitting near your bed. You don’t remember it being that way when you had done your final checks with your parents.

“Sweetest housemates ever.” You sigh in relief having to not dig for it.

Making the bed and slinging on an old shirt to sleep in you finally were ready to knock out for the night. So much has happened but at least step one of your plan is covered. Next is getting your schedule and orientation out of the way at school… But at least you’ve planned the move to give yourself a few days of peace after settling in before that happens.

Your startled awake, not aware you had drifted off recounting your plans, to noise of footsteps...above you?

Nothing really too loud but they hovered over you it seemed. Another set came from the direction above your closet but it stopped as suddenly as it had come.

‘Maybe a squirrel has gotten into the attic or maybe Sans needed to get something.’ You calm yourself as you try to get acquainted with a new place. After all first night in a different place will definitely take some getting used too.

The movement stopped long before you tried to rationalize it so you snuggled back into bed. Even the idea of it being a ghost made you snort.

‘Why would I be afraid of ghosts when I live with skeletons… pretty sure there’s a couple of ghosts thrown in the mix when the monsters left the underground.’ Smiling at the old childish fear knowing monsters were nothing like the ones you had feared being little.

‘And they are probably just as sweet as the skellies.” and with that thought you drift off to sleep not hearing the closet door slightly creak open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Tumblr but not going to lie I'm still super busy with a current situation so you're not going to see a whole lot of posts for the time being but here you go.
> 
> yinyanchan.tumblr.com


	5. GOOD MORNING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite waking up in a strange room you have been invited to a bountiful breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it was my Birthday yesterday and clever me decided to ask off for yesterday and today with the plan of uploading a new chapter as a gift to you guys. Health has been down and I've been in nonstop doctors care every week to add to the stress of working like I do. I'm getting better and in better spirits so hopefully the next chapter will be sooner rather than later. Sorry to make you guys wait so long!

You awoke abruptly to the sound of your morning alarm only to find yourself in a strange room…

After the near heart attack you realize that this is your new room for your start at college life. You chuckle a bit from mistaking your new room for a complete strangers.

Glancing around everything was as you left it...wait is the closet door open?

Could have sworn it was closed…

As it your interest peaked in the closet door situation you stretch and make your way out of bed.

It was going to take a few days to get used to your new home but once things were unpacked and organized it would settle the nerves.

As soon as your feet hit the ground there was a loud knock at your door.

“Y/N! I’VE MADE BREAKFAST! IF YOU WANT ANY COME DOWN BEFORE THE REST THEM WAKE UP!” Blue’s jovial tone was only slightly muffled by your door.

You were pleasantly surprised that the skeletons didn’t seem to follow one of their stipulations for you. You were under the impression that once you got the room you were to really keep to yourself unless invited to a movie night or something. That changed after keeping in touch with them after signing your papers for the room. 

“I’ll be down in a moment Blue!” You call out to him only to hear an angry knocking from Red’s room.

“Blue! Can it! It ain’t even seven in tha damn mornin’ for cryin’ out loud!” Red’s growl had you worried you overstepped already.

“Sorry Red!” You say just loud enough for your neighbor to hear.

“Doll, I could listen ta yer voice all day. My problem is cream puff announcin’ ta tha world…” Before he can continue his rant he’s startled by another muffled booming voice.

“YOU SHOULD BE UP ANYWAYS!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!” ….wow you can hear Edge from his room on the other side of Red’s.

“UM WELL BREAKFAST IS READY!” Blue states then you hear him run down the stairs… okay he just left you alone with a grouchy duo… sounds like a problem only coffee can fix.

Quickly throwing on some pj bottoms and make yourself at least presentable but morning casual… okay not zombie but definitely just woke up… You slip on some socks and make your way to the door.

Opening your door you are greeted by a happy Papyrus.

“OH Y/N! I THOUGHT I COULD ESCORT YOU TO BREAKFAST!” His grin could melt the coldest of hearts.

“Such a gentleman!” you state giving him a warm smile as he blushes momentarily before striking a pose.

“BUT OF COURSE! THE FINEST GENTLEMAN AROUND!” He puffs out his chest and extends his arm to you.

So he was quite literally going to escort you arm in arm… you’re not blushing… not blushing… passing by a mirror hung the stairwell confirmed that you were indeed blushing…You don’t know how you feel about being caught in a lie to yourself by an inanimate object.

Reaching the kitchen you were greeted by a warm inviting smell of deliciousness. Berry was flipping some pancakes as Blue was setting eggs and bacon on the table.

Actually there was already quite the spread already on the overflowing table. French toast, hash browns, biscuits, variety of cooked eggs from poached to scrambled, variety of breakfast meats, fruit, granola, yoghurt, waffles and now the growing stack of pancakes.

“This looks amazing!” You say taking it all in. It was a feast all spread out before you.

“OF COURSE IT IS AND AS LONG AS YOU GET UP IN TIME YOU MAY PARTAKE AS WELL!” Berry shoots you a smirk

“WE MAKE A VARIETY BECAUSE OUR BROTHERS NORMALLY CAN’T DECIDE ON ONE THING FOR US TO MAKE OR TRY TO OPT OUT OF A HEALTHY BREAKFAST.” Blue sighs

“Did you help make this Papyrus?” You watched the poor dear start fumbling with his hands looking nervous.

“AND DIE IN A BLAZE!? I THINK NOT!” Berry glares at the wincing Papyrus.

“SORRY PAPY BUT WE CAN’T ALWAYS WATCH YOU AND EDGE IN THE KITCHEN.” Blue smiles sympathetically at Paps.

“BUT DEEP DOWN I HAVE THE FIERY PASSION OF A TRUE CHEF!” He defends leaving Berry scowling and Blue sweating.

Well… that might explain the scorch marks over the stove… and if both Edge and Papyrus are that bad you might have gotten yourself in a pickle wanting to try what they want to make.

“DON’T WORRY PAP I CAN ALWAYS HELP YOU BUT THESE AREN’T MONSTER APPLIANCES… WE NEED TO WORK GENTLY WITH THEM.” You see Blues gaze also shoot to the marks confirming your suspicions.

“BUT… I HAVE PROMISED FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI…” Papyrus turns downcast and immediately your heart began to break. This seemed important for him to share with you but being banned from doing so? How bad was he actually?

Berry shakes his head in disgust from the gentle telling off from Blue… Yep these edgy boys were not one to soften the blow from what you gathered. Still was he that unteachable or did they even try?

“You know what Pap?” getting the poor downcast skelly’s attention.

“I’m no chef myself but I could make my family’s signature spaghetti sometime and show you how I make it. That way I can have something that reminds me of home and it will be a new friendship spaghetti for you..” Honestly it was just pasta and ragu pasta sauce that your mom would add things to while she heated it up in a saucepan but hey beggars couldn’t be choosers. Yet Papyrus seems to brighten with a sparkle in his sockets that you can’t help but grin fondly over.

“It might be a more simplified version of spaghetti but we always put a secret ingredient in our recipe. Makes it super special without the need for fiery passion.” Okay now you’ve got the other two’s interest as Papyrus nearly explodes with excitement. 

It was over nothing. Literally nothing and you look a little embarrassed but it was something that your mother and you had done since you were a child and hadn’t stopped since. Your mom would “add her love” to it by taking a small measuring cup and making a scooping motion towards her chest and act like she was pouring it over the sauce. When you asked what she was doing she laughed and said “I’m just adding my love but you don’t need to add much because even a little can go a long way.” Since then you’ve done this yourself or “helped” when you’ve cooked with your mom. Your dad would even play along when he got home by saying his stomach and his heart were full with each meal. Man you and your folks were dorks but when you’re happy who cares? Your brother was probably one... he didn’t like what he thought was a love smothering atmosphere and would never bring his friends to dinner or over really. Your friends had been with you since childhood and were used to it and loved to add to it if your brother happened to be there for dinner. Seeing him squirm made it all the better. Who knew you could use honest love and affection so evilly.

“A SECRET INGREDIENT!?” He’s so happy his bones are rattling.

“Yep!” Too late to back out now but you are definitely sure he’d enjoy it.

“UM…” You feel a tug on your shirt as Blue gets your attention.

“You okay Blue?” Worried that you might have overstepped your bounds.

“CAN I JOIN YOU IN MAKING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI? THAT IS OF COURSE IF THIS WASN’T AN ACTIVITY FOR JUST YOU AND PAPYRUS…” He seemed to regret asking at the end as if it might have been something special just for you and Papyrus.

Before you could even tell him, that he’d be welcome to join, Papyrus beats you to it.

“BUT OF COURSE! WHAT IS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI WITHOUT FRIENDS? THE MORE THE MERRIER!” Paps shouted with glee raising his arms wide for emphasis

Blue looks to you unassured but when you nod he seems just as electrified as Papyrus.

“SO WHAT TIME DO YOU PLAN ON COOKING?” Berry asks but you see the motive. He wants to know so he will be there as well.

“Well I…” You weren’t planning on doing it today but all three were waiting patiently... well except Berry with him tapping his foot. You had a lot of stuff to do today what with the daunting task of unpacking already on your list but you had wanted to go to the school to see if your schedule was ready.

“M’lord, she probably didn’t mean today.” Your eyes snap to Russ sitting nonchalantly at the kitchen table.

‘When the devil did he get here? I didn’t even see him walk in.’ Thinking to yourself as you stared on in stupor making him wink at you.

Flushing you immediately turn towards Berry to block him out of your line of sight…man this skeleton was going to be the death of you if he was that stealthy.

“Yeah, sorry guys but maybe sometime this week once I get everything squared away. I also need to go and get some food shopping in as well.” Berry rolls his eyes and walks to another door in the kitchen and just about flings it open.

Wow a walk in pantry...should have seen that coming. In the back are a couple of freezers as well.

“WE DO NOT MIND SHARING AS LONG AS WHATEVER YOU MAKE IS SHARED WITH US.” Berry has a slight ruddy tint on his cheek bones as he gestures to pantry.

“NOT REALLY Y/N, YOU CAN HELP YOURSELF.” Blue whispers to you as Berry is explaining what and where is residing in the pantry.

“Blue I can’t just take your food. I mean thank you but I insist I pay for my own stuff. I wouldn’t really be learning to live on my own having everything handed to me.” Blue frowns a bit as you explain.

“Yep, honey’s gotta earn things for herself Blue but for the record we won’t let you starve should that ever come up.” Orange has also seemingly come out of thin air sitting across from Russ.

You look from the table to the doorway and yep you’d definitely would have noticed him walk in. When you turn back around you nearly jump seeing sans and red have also joined the table. Everyone at the table seems to be chuckling in amusement at your panicked confusion.

Papyrus sighs and helps you to your seat as you seem stunned trying to figure out how this even happened.

“Mornin’ kiddo! How’d ya sleep” San’s smile is wider and slightly mischievous.

“Huh? Oh I uh slept fine...a little awkward at first but that’s just from being someplace new.” You are still slightly dazed...It’s too early for this...Where’s the coffee?

Doing a headcount you notice that there is someone missing.

“Where’s Edge?” You gaze around the kitchen not seeing the tall spiky skeleton anywhere.

Sans stiffens and glares at Red...to which Red doesn’t make eye contact and starts to sweat…

“Red, he better not be trying to get into the attic again.” A very sharp tone coming from the laid back skeleton seems to have everyone (Save Papyrus) a little on edge.

“Boss is just curious.” He says with a shrug...that apparently wasn’t the correct answer.

“And with that I’ll be right back.” and instantly he was gone and you hadn’t realized you jumped out of your seat with a yelp.

Everyone stares at you...some in concern...the others in scrutiny judging what you planned on doing next.

“Did Sans just disappear? What happened? Is he going to be okay?” You see the room relax when you show your own concern for the now gone Sans.

“It’s just magic honey. Something that only me, Russ, Red, and Sans do in this instance.” Orange tries to calm you.

“So...where is he?” Still not sure because sans isn’t in front of you for you to tell if he’s alright or not.

As if to answer your question you hear stomping down the hall and in walks Edge with sans at a leisurely stroll behind him.

“I’M TELLING YOU THAT I HEARD NOISES LAST NIGHT ONCE AGAIN IN THE ATTIC! I AIM TO SEE WHAT YOU HAVE UP THERE!” Edge yells at a non caring sans.

“For the last time, what you heard was either a squirrel or a raccoon getting into the attic. I have very important things that need to be left alone up there and that’s that.” Sans smile is tight and his eye sockets eerily blank making Edge falter a bit. Sans then makes his way back to the table.

“BUT IF IT’S AN ANIMAL…” Edge tries again.

“I can handle a little pest control what I can’t handle is someone going through and misplacing the order of everything up there. Plus the fact you going into my room to get to the attic. Now sit and enjoy your breakfast.” Apparently talking to Edge like a child only made him even more stubborn.

“I WILL FIGURE OUT THE PUZZLE YOU HAVE ON THE DOOR! YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO KEEP ME OUT FOR LONG!” Edge screams at him making everyone (save sans) flinch.

“You mean the four digit code lock? Knock yourself out.” Sans rolls his eyes.

“I WAS VERY CLOSE TO SOLVING IT UNTIL YOU APPEARED!” Edge stamps his foot in frustration making Red glare at sans.

*Flashback*

“I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SHALL SOLVE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! YOU INFERNAL CONTRAPTION!” 

He grasps the lock tightly and smirks. His plan is absolutely foolproof.

He then pushes a button 4 times in rapid succession.

“1111….DAMN! 1112...DAMN! 1113? DAMN IT!” 

“For crying out loud edge! Get out of my room!”

*End of Flashback*

“Yeah, Whatever you say pal.” Sans rolls his eyes again. While everyone else seemed to be just as curious when the attic was brought up. You could tell that Orange seemed to keep his eyes on sans through the whole argument. Russ seemed to look unfazed but his eye lights seemed sharper and more focused.

It’s funny really because you could’ve sworn you heard something upstairs above you the other night as well but you decided not to bring it up. It probably was just a squirrel or something.

So you instead decide to fill your plate which was intimidating with all the choices you had to choose from. Decisions man decisions.

“So what are your plans today kiddo?” Sans inquires 

“Oh! Well I need to stop by the campus to see if my schedule is ready, some food shopping, and lastly but most importantly unpacking.” Well it did ease the tension as the others seemed curious about your day as well.

“Sounds like a full day for ya.” Sans grins warmly and you send a smile back with a nod.

“CAN I GO WITH YOU!?” Blue asks with stars in his eye sockets...adorable...completely adorable. Stop blushing everyone is staring.

“Um...If you want too. Honestly I hear campus is going to be very loud and bustling with people starting to move in to the dorms…” You see the stars fade from his sockets and quickly amend.

“But I wouldn’t mind the company though.” You throw out there and suddenly the stars were back. Thank goodness it’s too much heartache seeing the sweet ones crushed so easily.

“Count me in to sweetheart.” Red winks at you.

“You? You want to go with honey and my brother?” Orange seems skeptical of reds motives.

“Ya sure why not? Ain’t left the house in days… I can show her some good spots ‘round town.” His grin is getting wider and sharper leaving Orange unsettled.

“Yeah...hey Blue?” Orange calls out to his brother his gaze not leaving Red.

“YES?” Blue promptly replies.

“Since he’s going you need to be on big brother alert.” Orange smirks making red raise a brow bone in curiousness.

“RIGHT!” Blue says with an almost comical serious face like a switch had been flipped.

“Oh come on we’re all adults here… No need fer ya ta be a nanny.” Red nags Blue but Blue is definitely not having it.

“JUST WHAT A MISCHIEVOUS NO GOOD RASCAL WOULD SAY BEFORE GETTING INTO TROUBLE!” Blues serious face is starting to get a little unnerving now. This was the skeleton that looked to be crushed had you said he couldn’t go with you?

“The fuc…” Red didn’t get to far before a blue aura surrounded him and shoved him face first into his breakfast. The culprit was Blue with his hand raised also glowing a faint blue and Red was still being held there.

“HONESTLY RED!? CURSING!? NOT AT THE TABLE AND ESPECIALLY NOT WITH A LADY PRESENT!” Blue scolds.

Edge is chuckling at his brothers expense making Red flounder. Papyrus is fidgeting nervously as sans seems highly amused at the ordeal.

You send a questioning look to Orange. Blue has let others cuss before and only scolded Berry so why now Red?

“Blue doesn’t like foul language but has a tendency to let it slide...just not from those who are older and supposed to be responsible. With big brother mode activated it intensifies.” Orange chuckles at red still in imbedded in his breakfast.

“Deactivate it!” Red struggles with his mouth full of food.

“AND REALLY MUST WE ASK YOU TO CHEW YOUR FOOD!?” Berry scoffs obviously revolted at the sight.

Russ looks at his brother warily...perhaps Berry has a big brother mode as well.

“I SCOLD SANS SOMETIMES BUT IT DOESN’T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING…” Papyrus confides to you.

“Like the sock?” You ask and suddenly there was an uproar

“STARS YES! SANS PLEASE! WE HAVE A LADY IN OUR HOME NOW! IT IS QUITE INDECENT!” Papyrus rounds on sans.

“INDEED! I WAS ALMOST ASHAMED HAVING HER PARENTS OVER WITH IT LYING OUT IN THE OPEN!” Edge backs Papyrus up.

“WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS WOULD THEY HAVE TAKEN US FOR HAD I NOT COVERED IT WITH A SMALL BLANKET!?” Berry responds furiously and now Sans seems a little uncomfortable.

“CERTAINLY NOT THE KIND TO LEAVE THEIR DAUGHTER BEHIND WITH!” Blue jumps into the fray making Sans start to sweat from the pressure.

“Um...couldn’t one of you just picked it up?” You interjected not quite sure why this was such a horrible article of clothing to have just lying around.

All four rounded on you and said simultaneously

“THAT’S DISGUSTING!!!” looking so very appalled that you were sure you jumped a bit in your seat.

“Is this a monster thing about socks? If so I’m sorry that I didn’t know and especially since I came down with just socks on my feet...If its bad I can go and put some shoes on.” You stammer out only to find they were all blushing now and fidgeting. Well except Red and Russ. Red looked like he was drooling in excess still buried in the food and Russ on the other hand…

“What kind ya wearin’ darlin’?” He makes a motion to look under the table but a blue aura held him as Blue tutted.

“It’s like leaving a pair of dirty underwear out honey.” Orange chuckles at you yet still blushing.

Sans finally shrugs his face almost completely blue.

“Okay, I’ll pick up the sock.” his gaze not meeting yours in fact anywhere but yours.

“Sorry guys I’ll go grab some slippers.” With that you get up from the table slightly embarrassed from the faux pas in not choosing your slippers this morning.

“EYES ON THE TABLE!” You heard Blue scolding them and you knew not to to look back. You were to embarrassed at this point to know what they were doing.

“Practice what you preach short stack!” You hear Red snark back you start to walk a bit faster.

“Surprised ya even saw us lookin’ what with ya all distracted by darlin’s choice of footwear.” You hear Russ chuckle at Blue.

The others seem to be silent in mortification or chuckling.

“I...I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!!!” Blue sounds mortified...either at being caught or from their insinuating you couldn’t tell and as you made your way down the hall. The last thing you heard before bounding up the stairs in embarrassment…

“Blue? I thought you were in big brother mode...tsk brother tsk.” Hearing a teasing Orange and a sudden slam...well you wouldn’t be surprised if Orange was picking food off his face when you came back down.

All this over socks...Welp there goes some of your relaxing days wearing socks around the house. You now made it a priority to get some more bedroom slippers before fall and winter set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for leaving you with the cliff hanger last chapter but things will reveal themselves in time.


End file.
